A Gardevoir's Happily Ever After
by 411thr0N3
Summary: He saved him when was first hatched. He took care of him with pure adoration. Could he, though, love him as more. Male Gardevoir x male OC. One Shot. Transgender. RATED M. MATURE AUDIENCE ONLY!


**Hello, and thank you for readying this piece of work (if you're under 18 GET OUT). I hope you enjoy this story I threw together, something I honestly didn't expect to turn into something like this. I have no rights to anything pokemon, everything goes to Nintendo and Gamefreak Inc., and this entire story is for non-profit reasons, merely a writer describing the life of a pokemon in love. Enjoy**

He took care of me when I was small... I hatched out of an egg and he was there... My parents were gone... I don't know where. When I opened my senses to the world, my green hair in front of my eyes and my psychic abilities mapping everything around me, I saw death itself. In front of me stood the gaping maw of a swalot, the purple mass of acidic digestion readying to devour me, a mere baby ralts only a few seconds old. That's when he came, in a flash of light he set forth a beast, another pokemon, the fiery red hominid bird sweeping forth with blazing fire. The swalot recoiled, bellowing back in rebellion as the bird fighter did not let up, its whole body catching on fire as it burst forward. As the two titans battled for my fate, he came forward, his tanned skin glinting in the sunlight as his blue eyes stared at me in worry... Those eyes... they were the most beautiful things I had seen in my first minute of life. I never took my own eyes off them, no extra sensory feelings could describe their beauty except through sight to me, even as they turned to look at the bird and blob. It seemed, without his guidance, the bird did not have the same amount of power as it originally had, leaping around and hitting it with acrobatic moves that I knew only it had mastered. He then brought out a ball, looking at it and then looking at me, making a decision that would affect the rest of my life. I hear wild ones say that a pokeball enslaves our kind, renders us to their will; as I was drawn into it, my form condensed into a molecular ray of light, I felt comfort, safety, and inside I could see the fight become incredible. Now back in control, he commanded the fiery bird into a brand new assault; it jumped, it leapt, swift punches and vicious kicks smashing into the gelatin body while the swalot spat acid wads; not a single one touched. I stared in amazement, watching soon how the swalot was driven back, running away in fear under the barrage of attacks. I then looked in awe at him, his face showing the exhaustion of the battle. He sighed and looked at me with a gleam in his eyes, as if to say I was safe, that nothing could hurt me anymore; he saved my life.

He tried releasing me. I refused. I followed him everywhere. I didn't care about the ball. I wanted to be with him, to stand by him. When he realized that, he seemed absolutely grateful. He offered the ball, but I pushed it aside and hugged him. I didn't want a ball to tell me to obey him. I was willing to follow him no matter what. It was then I followed him around the world, and during those months of traveling, months of watching battle after battle uselessly on the side lines, he never made me feel unwelcome. He played with me all the time, tossing balls for me to catch with my psychic power, playing hide and seek with me and his other pokemon. The fiery bird I soon learned was a blaziken named Horus, who my trainer had gotten from another land. He was like a brother to me, hiking me up on his shoulders and letting me see farther into the distance. It was this far up that I looked over and stared into the eyes of my trainer... Those same blue eyes. He smiled up at me, happy to see me in such joy. He reached up and stroked my cheek lovingly; I felt as if I my heart would explode. It was not long until I evolved into a kirlia, growing out my hair and growing taller. I was so excited, jumping and leaping around in my new form. Aaron, my wonderful trainer, giggled at my excitement, picking me up and twirling me around. I learned later that, through trainers, pokemon reached maturity quicker, through battles and through love, meaning we became adults a lot quicker, and it was at this point that my hormones kicked in.

We were in the city at one point, and as we walked, I noticed, all around, different male and female humans, some of which holding hands, others kissing. While I saw this, my mind began to swim, swim with ideas of Aaron and me, holding hands as we walked down the street, looking deep into each other's eyes and... That wouldn't happen, though... Looking around, I saw almost all males and females giving compassion, and I doubt Aaron would be different... He had to know... One day he would ask me... and in my mind, I... I didn't feel he would feel the same way towards a gallade... From the months I've stayed by his side, I have seen the final evolution of my species, the bladed warrior and the loyal protector, and from what I could tell, gallades were only males and gardevoirs, the other evolution, were females. At least, that's how the humans wanted them... and that's how Aaron would want me... That's what I thought at the time...

"Danny?"

That was my name, the name Aaron gave me. I turned to him on the bench at the pokemon center, waiting for Horus and the others to be healed from our last battle. I turned to him and my heart sank like a rock. In his hand was a dawn stone, which would seal my fate forever... It was that accursed device that told him I was a male, and now, with the dawn stone, any chance I could have at winning him over would disperse... if he even would consider it. I looked at the stone and realized my fate was sealed, I had to become a gallade, as my trainer wanted. As I reached over to touch the stone, to be rid of any stupid fantasies I may have had, he pulled the stone away. He looked at me with deep concern, his brows furrowed, those damn beautiful blue eyes staring into me. His other hand reached out and brushed my cheek, wiping away the single tear that had fallen from my eyes.

"Danny?" he called, trying to get my attention. I just looked away, ashamed that my feelings were getting in the way of his success, of him winning the next battle. I could cost him everything by being so selfish. "Do you want to be a gardevoir?"

My eyes turned back to him, knowing that I would see disappointment strike against his face. I was shocked when I saw that he had dropped the stone and pushed it away. Trainers would fight for stones as precious as the Dawn Stone, and my trainer just dropped it like trash.

"Danny, I won't turn you into something you don't want to be," he told me, looking into my eyes, "I'm not going to force you into something that can change your life."

I launched myself at him, hugging him with all my might. The best part was that he hugged back. I felt icebergs of fear melt away in my heart, flowing into my eyes to create rivers of joy-driven tears. I had the best chance I could ever have. I studied. I watched how the females walked, looked at their gestures, their expressions. I wanted to be the best gardevoir Aaron would ask for. I trained with Horus, who agreed to train and hone my powers. He taught me how fire and fighting types could draw their power from within, to reach into their very core to bring out their power, and I followed by example, reaching in to my soul to feel the energy of not only a psychic but a fairy, feeling a light envelop me from the inside. My attacks grew stronger. My loyalty to Aaron grew thicker. I didn't know, though, that my abilities would be tested in such a dire task.

They tried to take them, Horus and my friends. Dressed in red suits, they said it was Aaron fault for their fall, that their gang would exact their vengeance and destroy any chance of Aaron reaching the league of champions. Their pokemon were absolutely terrifying; Horus and the others may have taken many down with them, but in the end, they were tossed aside, beaten unconscious and vulnerable to the final blow. We were all backed into a corner, Aaron holding me tight as he knelt beside Horus, trying to bat our attackers away. I was cowering in fear, looking at the multiple, frightening pokemon that surrounded us, all of which were readied for the final order. I looked up to see Aaron battered and bruised, and my heart froze; he was going to die to protect us... I had to protect him... A warmth filled up inside me as I struggled to free myself, escaping Aaron's grasp and meeting the attackers. Even as he called out to me, to get back to safety, I knew this was right, and as the darkness enclosed around, as the attackers fell upon my feeble form, I knew that I would protect him. Blinding light flashed around me as I stared at my enemies, and as I waved my newly formed hand, I could sense the power. The closest ones flew into the air smashing against the wall, others flung aside. From the evolution, I channeled every last remaining power and the walls and ceiling threatened to give way under my might. None shall harm Aaron or my friends. As they recalled their pokemon, as they fled for their lives, I could only stand a few more seconds before the red suits disappeared from my visions and all my senses dulled into blackness. It was hours later that I realized I was in a pokemon center, the room dark as my eyes finally opened from slumber. At first a fog, my mind flashed back to the battle before, my senses alerting to a fight, but my instincts subsided, and I calmed. I sat up a little and remembered that I had just evolved. Looking at myself, I stared in wonder, seeing my long elegant arms and my beautiful, slim chest. As I was looking down to see my new, longer skirt, I realized I was covered by a warm blanket, a hand laid across my mid-region. I looked and saw Aaron, and my heart beat quickened, the pink heart piece on my chest reverberating with energy. Sitting beside my bed was Aaron, his head laid upon the bed, his arm wrapped protectively around me. I gave a loving sigh and stroked his hair, my smile never being brighter, until that day...

I felt everything was going so wrong. I tried all the tricks; flipping my hair, winking, even strutting, my nice hour-glass shape not even catching his lovely blue eyes. It was for nothing... I was not a female. I am a male, something I was sure Aaron would never go for. Even looking like a female, there was no way. I had no breasts, no female reproductive organs... just a small pink shaft that I know would gross Aaron out the minute he saw, just this little spearhead of pink shriveled down by the estrogen in my body. I would helplessly massage it while he was in the bath or shower, just picturing his tanned, toned, nineteen year old body glistening under the drops of rain, his strong arms... his soft hands... I would usually clean up quickly, just enough time to greet him out of the shower, a loving smile hiding the pain in my heart. In this mood, I would usually sit in front of the television of our hotel room, watching the numerous romantic movies that would come on. Each kiss, each hug, each little loving glance sent an ice beam into my chest, making me feel colder and lonelier... He would never see me... It was during one of these times... I couldn't help but to cry, to feel that lonesomeness in my heart, to know it would never happen. I had learned to read many storybooks, remembering a tale where humans and pokemon could even marry... that was all just a pipe dream to me... It was then that he walked in, take-out in his hands. Closing the door, Aaron stopped dead in his tracks and saw me sitting there, new tears on my face. He quickly put the take-out down and ran to me, sitting beside me.

"Danny, are you alright?" he asked, wiping away the tears on my face, "What's wrong?"

I didn't give a single look, my eyes staring away. He had no idea, no clue as to why I was sad. He looked at the television and then me, seeing the happy, loving scenes and then my miserable existence. He seemed to know at least partly what was wrong.

"Danny, I know for a long time, you've been feeling lonely, and if you want to go and find someone, I am not stopping you. You are not my pokemon, I have no say over your life," he told me, holding my hands, "I hardly have say over Horus and the others."

He then took me by the hands and led me to the door, opening it to the bright world outside.

"In this part of Kalos there are many psychic types, and someone who can probably make you really happy," he told, "I will help in any way I can, Danny. There is nothing more I want than to see you happy."

I looked at him in astonishment and then into the outside world. He would go out of his way, even when he was so close to going to the league, and he would waste his time on me... he was so clueless... I looked at him, then at the door, and then back at him, and with my psychic power, shut the door. Aaron looked absolutely bewildered, not knowing what I was doing.

"Danny, what-?"

My lips met his, this little dream that I had filling me with happiness until I realized how wrong this must be. Breaking the kiss and stepping away, I looked at him in fear, knowing he would be disgusted with me. The thought of him throwing me out, of him hating me for how horrid I am, brought out new tears in me, and I collapsed to my knees, tears hitting my dress, which started to waver around from my psychic disorder. It was all gone. I destroyed any chance of happiness. I failed. He would see nothing but a hormonal monster before him and just kick me out... I deserve it...It was then, though, that this trainer, who had raised me since birth, surprised me one more heart throbbing time. He knelt in front of me and grabbed hold of my head. In one swift motion his lips were against mine once more. I'm such a cry baby... Tears flowed again as I swiftly kissed, feeling each and every inch of his soft, loving lips. Arceus must have crafted this being just for me, because each time we kissed our lips managed to fit absolutely perfectly. Then his tongue, oh Palkia, his tongue, slipped in my mouth and played with mine, the two hugging and stroking one another, feeling their forms. It was then his hands stroked my chest, and my heart piece, the surface vibrating with sensitivity. I nearly climaxed on the spot. We broke for only a moment to look into each other's eyes, his long, honey colored hair glistening from the sun light breaking through the window. I then realized I was swept into the air and carried over to the bed, my form shivering from the touch of his strong... smooth... toned arms... He then laid me on the bed and leaned over me, looking at me with those... oh, Xerneas... those beautiful... blue eyes that seemed to say every single thought he had, all of which summed up into one, brief, spoken sentence: "I love you."

I didn't stop him. He slowly began to kiss my cheek, then down my neck, across my chest, down each fold my skirt, all of which I felt with extreme, hormone-driven senses, until he got under my skirt. Fear nearly engulfed me because of what he might be seeing until I felt his tongue. It was like felt! I moaned as he kissed my tiny shaft, licking it, and then took it all into his mouth, suckling my little penis. His tongue played with me inside his mouth until I finally couldn't take it anymore, releasing my small stream into him. I couldn't believe it... I just orgasmed... and my trainer had just swallowed...

I sat up to look at him as he came back out from under my dress, looking at me with those eyes, those love-filled eyes that seemed to tell me to stay, that I didn't need to do a thing. This was my evening, he seemed to say, This was my time.

When he took off his shirt, I thought I would wake up, because his entire chest seemed like a dream; sleek abs and pecks forming and toning his front. It just didn't seem real. That's when he took his pants off. I couldn't breathe for a few seconds, looking at the member that now stood erect between his legs. About five to six inches in length, it dwarfed my little penis, even though it was not really big, but it didn't matter. I made him feel like that. I seemed that beautiful to him... He then stepped forward and walked towards me slowly, seductively, taking me into his arms once more in a warming hug.

"I love you, Danny. Will you be my girl?"

It's as if he had read my mind. I had always wanted to be his, always have. If it will make him happy, I will be his girl, his female, and be the best I could be for him. I nodded my head, because I didn't care about the title; male, female, girl, boy, as long as I was Aaron's I didn't care what I was called. He then laid me back down, gently, his soft hands passing again across my cheek, like so long ago. He then reached into his bag beside the bed and pulled out a bottle of lubricant and a condom. I remember his mother always telling him to have one, just for the girl he wanted love... that was me... The lubricant I had only seen once, and it was when he had used it to masturbate; I knew because I had been outside the door listening to him. He put the condom on first, and then squeezed lubricant upon his shaft, working it around with his hands. Drying them off on a towel, his hands then squeezing around my legs, pulling them up along with my dress to reveal my rear. My breathing was so heavy; I was so nervous, yet so wanting for it to happen. As he spread my cheeks apart to reveal the hole, I nearly broke from nerves until he pushed. I gasped. At first, only a little went in, then a little more, each stroke pushing more and more of his shaft into me. I felt it all, each inch reaching deeper and deeper into me; in and out, in and out. It all felt so good and so wonderful. I nearly screamed in pleasure when his penis rubbed against my prostate, sending a flare of pleasure through my mind. His eyes kept looking at me, those beautiful blue eyes making sure everything was alright, that this intimate moment was not a source of pain to me. It wasn't. Each push meant another surge of pleasure, tracing along my spine like a sweet thunderbolt. Then, as he thrust, he leaned down and wrapped his arms around me, his warm brace only adding to the fact that this was not a dream, none of it, that this, me under one of the most beautiful and gorgeous males I know as he made me feel like the most beautiful girl alive, was truly reality. I gripped the sheet like a crawdaunt, the pleasure I was feeling empowered me to stay against the shaft pounding into me, soon my hips rocking back against it, the shaft slamming into me. Then, in one powerful thrust, I gave way, my eyes going wide as another climax racked my body, paralysizing me in euphoria. Pleasure took me over... the light began to fade... and as Aaron panted into my ear, I could only reach around in one loving embrace before I passed into sleep.

I... I just couldn't believe it... As I woke, I just thought it all a dream. That is until I moved; a strong arm was wrapped around my waist, soft, loving hands held against my chest. A shuttering sigh escaped my lips as I realized it wasn't a dream, my lips effortlessly beaming ecstatically. Aaron was right behind me, his beautiful tanned chest pushed against my back. When I tried to move, I gasped a bit, his shaft still buried into me. I couldn't help myself. Sexual instincts over took me as I pumped myself against it, wanting to feel that shaft deeper inside of me. Each stroke hit me like a thunderbolt, sending waves of pleasure through me. Even as I did it... I just couldn't believe it all. Then, those soft hands wrapped around my hips. With a sharp squeak of surprise, I realized just how embarrassing this was, letting myself be driven by sexual pleasures. Then, those same hands pulled me back again, this time into a powerful thrust. I cried out in pleasure, his whole shaft rubbing against my g-spot. It only took several more of these well placed pounds into me before I caved again, my whole body shuttering in orgasm. I laid there, panting with what was likely the goofiest smile, a blush brimming on my cheeks. Then, that voice spoke, the voice that now brings warmth into my heart.

"Hey, Danny. Did you sleep well?"

I rolled over to look into that wonderful face, his shaft popping out of my hole. It still seemed like a dream, to see him smiling at me, his naked body pressed against mine. I was so lost in that stare, looking into those beautiful eyes, that I forgot he had just asked me something... those blue eyes... Apparently not needing an answer, his lips soon found mine once again and I was reminded just soft and passionate they felt. When we broke apart, I just stared into his eyes, hoping this moment would never end. Then I felt our stomachs growl. He chuckled as I blushed, looking away in embarrassment, but that feeling was taken away when he took my chin in his soft hands and carefully pulled my face back to look at him, another kiss meeting me. He has done so much for me, even saving my little life and taking care of me, I had to do the same. I then got up and went to the kitchen, not at a fast pace, though, due to my sore bum. Even so, I manage to sway my lovely figure before him, hoping he would see my beauty again. I came back minutes later with an assortment of food for him; eggs, pancakes, oran juice, and milk, all for him. As I set down the tray of food before him, I then pushed him onto his back, removing the condom from his worked shaft. My breath shuttered as I looked at it, and without another thought, I took it into my mouth, suckling upon the hardened flesh. I heard him gasp, a cute one that turned me on a bit, and as I sucked and licked, I heard more adorable little things come from his lips, including my own name, which just fuelled my passion. It didn't take long, though, for him to release, and my mouth was filled with a salty nectar, sweet yet still salty. I swallowed the seeds and lapped at his shaft for more, and when I was done, I stood and winked at him before walking out and sitting on the couch, hoping that it drove him nuts to think I was hungry for his seed, even though my stomach still felt empty save the small dose of protein. I sat on the couch, ignoring the feeling when he came and sat beside me, a pair of underwear now hiding his weapon of love. I quickly found a plate of pancakes and milk put before me. I looked at him, and through his eyes, I knew he realized it was just a hoax. Now more than ever, he would not let me starve. His eyes kept watching until I took the first bite of buttermilk pancake, chewed and then swallowed, satisfied that I was actually eating. We then sat there, eating breakfast in loving silence, my head then resting against his shoulder.

Sex, of course, was not our entire relationship, only its initiation. Quickly, I found myself in four-star restaurants, and not one that battled you while the food cooled, quality foods brought before us with no threat of an attack, just us enjoying each other's company. Several types of berries and salads were brought before us, as well as smoked fish and extravagant pastries. I would always look at him with concern, wondering how exactly he was paying for this, but like always, he knew how to read my emotions, and made sure to tell me it was alright. I knew, though, that he was battling hard to earn the money, he and Horus always coming back to the hotel worn and beaten, but happy. Horus, of course, was always up for a fight, and was excited to know it was my relationship with Aaron that drove it. He would pat me on the back in congratulations, making me know that all was fine by him. I hope it would be for everyone. Everywhere we go, we would hold hands, and Aaron would even wrap his arm around me as we walked. I loved being so close to his chest... As we walked, though, we got... looks... Most would not pay us any attention, but others... they seemed disgusted... Aaron seemed to ignore them, but I couldn't, my psychic sense feeling their emotions towards us... Anger, disgust... fear? Why fear us? Why any negative feelings towards us?... What did we do?

It started with a rock. It hit me across the face... There was yelling... What did we do wrong? Pokemon flashed into existence, trainers unleashing their fury. Then she appeared. In a second we were surrounded by different dragon types, ranging from slender beast to bulking titans. Both trainers and their pokemon stepped as other trainers rallied around us, their pokemon daring for attackers.

"My, my, you two have caused quite a stir." The female turned, her young face displaying ageless wisdom. "Ah, the things kids do these days. I thought strife and pain were left behind in that terrible war." Dressed in robes and dragon teeth, her smile hid insurmountable power. By now, even Horus had joined the stand-off, shielding both Aaron and me from the hateful stares. Suddenly a noivern flew in front of us, its sleek, aerodynamic body offering itself as safe passage. The old lady got onto the back of another dragon type. With Horus recalled, we flew off, avoiding the hate and fear of the crowd. What did we do wrong?

We arrived at the Pokemon League, the Elite Four presiding before us, Drasna, the lady who had helped us, being one of them. They spoke of what to do with us, of what should become of our existence. I held onto Aaron's chest tightly, his arms safeguarding me. As they talked, they never seemed angry, though, not like the people in the town. They seemed compassionate... they cared for us... There was nothing they could do, though... Laws dictated marriage within human society... Unless something was found... there would be no hope. They talked, though, of ancient laws... laws that would allow this type of bond, like in my story book, and that no matter the age, the government of Kalos had to follow it. It would be a dangerous journey, for the only place there could be such laws, as they told, would be Geosenge Town, where ancient machines laid in ruin, and to venture those ruins would be dangerous, especially for Aaron. He agreed to go. After the meeting though, he told me to stay, for my safety...

I was so scared, so afraid that something would happen... What if something happened? What if he didn't come back!? What if the ruins collapsed on him?... or worse...

They gave us a room to stay in during this whole affair, yet we would only share it just once... When he arrived back from being briefed by the Elite Four for his mission, I saw the surprise on his face as a law in a praying stance, my rear in the air. I looked him in the eyes, my eyes full of sadness, full of longing. He knew what I wanted. Preparing himself, he then placed his soft, gentle hands upon my hips, not even penetrating, just stroking my body. He even took the edge of my dress and rubbed it loving between his thumb and fingers, slowly stroking the silky skin, something he knew I loved to feel. I sighed, reveling in his touch... could this be the last time? His hand reached between my legs, stroking my tiny penis, the whole shaft shivering at the touch. Meanwhile, his other hand stroked my back, tracing out my hourglass shape, letting me know just through touch alone how beautiful I was... I was his girlfriend... I hoped to be married... I shivered in orgasm, my sperm dripping from my tiny shaft and landing on the bed. I panted heavily, but then shivered again when his fingers played against my heart piece on my back, electricity playing along my spine as his digits explored my heart... the heart he had caught so long ago... Then, spreading the cheeks of my rear, his shaft went inside. I cried out in pleasure, his pumps slow and steady, Aaron always checking to make sure I was fine. I answered only by grasping his hand, a gentle, loving squeeze telling him to keep going. I panted and moaned as his pumps grew faster and faster, his whole shaft going into me with each pump, knocking against my prostate, eliciting more cries of pleasure... This would be the last... Suddenly, his shaft left my hole and I was spun onto my back, my eyes wide in shock. He was over me, looking at me with those blue eyes... that I may never see again...

"I will come back."

Shock turned to puzzlement.

"I will come back, Danny," he told me, "And when I do, I will make you feel how much I cherish you, how much I love you. We will get married, and I will show you time and time again just how beautiful of a woman you are."

I looked at him, tears forming in my eyes. I wrapped my arms around him, feeling his soft body as well as his arms which wrapped around me. My legs spread as wide as they could, readied for him to take me once more. I felt it go in and the pumps resume, feeling each and every loving thrust. His hands went back to stroking me, feeling each and every corner of my upper body as my lower was ravaged by love. His hand gripped around the spire of my heart and slowly stroked it, gently and lovingly rubbing its form. My body became the personification of pleasure, each stroke of a hand, each pump of his shaft caused a ripple of euphoria through my entire body. I didn't have just one orgasm, each fifteen seconds resulting in a shivering cry as I grew more and more numb to the world. In my mind I hoped time would freeze like this forever... When he finally pulled out of me, everything under my skirt was drenched in my own seed. He then stood back up at the end of the bed, taking off his condom. He had not yet cum. I took the cue and instantly, crawled toward him as fast as I could, my fatigued body stumbling from the orgy within my own body. My lips spread around his shaft, trying to take as much as I could into my mouth, sucking, licking and kissing. I wanted it. I needed it so badly, something to keep inside me... To know that some part of him would be in me... Soon, he couldn't take it anymore, the strain on his face signalling the coming flood. I sucked and gulped all I could, tasting that sweet, smooth seed I had grown to love. Apparently he wanted the same, lapping up my lower region, and then, once cleaned, he suckled my tiny shaft, letting me release one more time... We laid in bed, his naked body hugging mine. As I laid there, I could feel his breathing against my back, my heart piece tingling with every movement of his chest. I had used to fall asleep with that feeling, marking it a sign of safety, that all was right in the world... That feeling would be gone the next day...

When he left, I nearly felt my heart split in two... I watched as he flew off on his own noivern, Rac, disappearing slowly into the sky. I stood there, waiting for him to turn around, waiting to see him come back for me. I waited, and waited, the sun rising and falling. Sometimes, I would just collapse outside, awaiting his return deep into the night. Drasna would then come out and use one of her pokemon to take me back to bed, letting me sleep on it rather than hard rock and dirt, but it didn't matter to me... She tried to take my mind of it, showing me the expansive library, saying maybe there was a clue within it to help in our need... but I knew it was fruitless... Why make it so desperate when it could be found in a book... I looked, though, hoping that, by finding an answer, Aaron would come back to me sooner. My heart sank deeper at finding the very book that described us, a fairy tail book depicting the bond between pokemon and human... that long ago they were so alike... that they could marry... just a fairy tail... Drasna, though, kept trying to keep my mind off the time, telling me of stories from a far off land, of pokemon that could shape the very bonds of time and space, and even one that ruled another world. There were times I listened effortlessly, pulled into her vast stories and myths, and then other times I merely acknowledged them, looking out the window, hoping to see something fly across the sky... It had been a month and still no sign...

My faith wavered, and images of Aaron trapped under ground tore at me. Drasna said that a gardevoir would die for their masters, that these feelings were natural for me, but he was not my master; he was my love, the thing that made me whole. The bond we had may have just started as a loyal ralts and his trainer, but it grew and grew into something unfathomably different. If he disappeared from the world... I would have nothing... Three months had passed... I still stood under that night sky...

It fell from the sky. What was once just a speck toppled and barreled out of the air, smashing in front of the Pokemon League castle. I had no time to look as two more figures dropped in front of the Kalos Pokemon League. Fearows squawked and screeched, their masters in red suits dismounting and glaring at the rubble. Looking at it, my heart skipped a beat. It was Rac, and in his wings laid Aaron, still and silent.

They wanted to finish the job, the exact revenge on Aaron, to make sure his meddling would cause them no more harm. I couldn't take my eyes off him, seeing him lay so still... was he breathing?... was his chest moving?... Neither Rac nor Aaron showed any sign of life, the dragon type having used whatever strength it had to protect Aaron... but was it futile?... A houndoom flew forth, followed by a mightyena and arcanine, the three dogs readied to tear Aaron apart.

I smashed the arcanine against the mightyena with psychic, toppling the two into a nearby tree. I then rushed the houndoom, bowling it to the ground. Using my psychic powers, I made a reflective bubble around us, protecting Aaron and Rac. The three dogs, though, merely organized themselves, prowling around the dome. The red suits cackled, thinking my efforts worthless, that I would die along with them... No, he would not die. He is not dead! The three dogs attacked, smashing the shield apart. As they all crowded around me, the mightyena feinted an attack, its jaw snatching my arm and yanking me to the ground. The other two unleashed fire, flames licking at my body, burning, but I would not fall. My mind focused hard, and boils and blistered erupted under the dogs' furs, burns erupting on their skins. All I knew was psychic, but that was all I could do, using the arcanine to bash the other dogs, landing it on top of the mightyena, freeing me. The three then grouped again, gnashing their teeth in preparation. I could not stop them... but if I fell... Aaron would die... because they knocked him and Rac out of the sky... they hurt him... they may have killed him... No... No.

I don't know what happened. On a bright day, the moon came out in full sight, shining in the sky. My hands tingled, feeling a new power unlike anything before. I didn't care, though. These dogs, their owners, they will not harm Aaron anymore. I saved him once, and if it means I will die, I will do it again. Crying out in shear anger, I reached into the sky, moon light piercing down upon me, circling around my hand. My dress flared and furled, blown around by the energized wind. I didn't care, though; I wanted to protect Aaron. I then unleashed the light of the moon. The three dogs were blown away by the blast, launched off the face of the cliff into the water below with their masters, who cried in fear as they realized that their fearows were knocked out from the same blast. Whether they survived hitting the water, I don't know or care. All I wanted to know was if my love was okay.

I spent every day by him, as did Rac, who left me to my grief from time to time. He explained that the red suits had chased them since they left the town, trying to destroy them. Horus and the other better fighters were knocked out during a surprise attack, and he was all Aaron had to fight with. He also told of an artifact that they had recovered, stashed away in Aaron's bag. I didn't care about that, though. All I wanted was for him to wake up, to see those wonderful blue eyes once more. The Elite Four took the ancient tome, analyzing the images and words, and apparently it described a long lost part Kalos history. What was once a text described the history of a princess, who fell in love with a chesnaught, which had vowed to protect her eons ago. Even with her right to an heir lost, she did not revoke their love... they lived happily ever after... like a fairy tale... Will ours end happily?...

That was when I awoke to a kiss. My eyes flashed opened, seeing him kissing me, feeling once more his perfect lips. I didn't hesitate and wrapped arms around him, hugging him as tight as my heart piece would allow. He hugged me back, tears now running down his own face; it was then I realized he must had felt the same fears I had. My heart piece was beating with energy, realizing that, again, in his arms, everything was right. He was okay, safe with me again, together again... Together forever.

It hit me like a brick wall. I was going to be his mate forever... His... wife... that's what the humans call them... He's my... husband...My mind raced so quickly that I felt as if I would pass out. He knew. He knew the minute he saw my face, that look of mind-numbing shock. Happiness, giddiness, anxiety all rolled into one. It was then he leaned forward and whispered.

"Mrs. Danny Olive."

My mind snapped and was filled with puffins, rainbows and magical mews. I couldn't help but get up and twirl and spin, dancing like any normal gardevoir. Of course Aaron laughed at me, but I didn't care. It was all finally happening at long last. We would be together for as long as time allowed.

"Hey, Danny. Hold on, for a sec." I stopped in my place, so excited and happy that I would do anything and everything, even that one thing we did that he liked a lot and I didn't. He slowly got up, which I tried to stop, but he wouldn't listen. He was in multiple casts, one around his head and another on his left arm, plus the multiple bumps and bruises he had not yet healed from. Nothing could stop him, though, as he bent down on one knee and, from his pocket, raised up a stone. At first, I thought it was a dawn stone, but it seemed so much more; a clear marble-like stone, waves of pink, green and white flowed through it, almost like an ocean. It captivated me on first sight.

"Danny, I've known you for so long, yet it seems so little. I want this to be special, to be more than just boyfriend and girlfriend. I want to spend the rest of life with you, Danny, and I hope you feel the same." Even when he knew the answer, his voice seemed to shake, and I could feel how nervous he was. I love him. "Danny, will you marry me?"

I lunged at him, tackling him to the ground, kissing and snuggling his face. With all my heart I wanted to shout "Yes. Yes. Oh Arceus, yes!" but I knew he wouldn't understand me. This beautiful man has asked me, this weird male gardevoir, to be his wife. All of my dreams, all of my hopes, were finally coming true.

And then that day came, and every fiber of my being was absolutely nerve-racked. Sure everything was prepared, yes there was a cake, and yes that stupid fire chicken kept telling me it was alright, but every single piece of my instinct was telling me to run. Last time, we nearly were the middle of battlefield, and that was just us holding hands. Now, his mother is out there! She rode rhyhorns! For a living! She frightened me more than all those red suits. Sure Horus told me she thought nothing of me, but my psychic senses could feel the judgment coming from her. Male or female, I was still a pokemon to her! Something stuffed in a ball and crammed away for battles! And the wedding dress! I didn't have one! Aaron said he would get it today! Why him!? Shouldn't I go get it!? Isn't it bad luck for him to see!? Oh Arceus, I felt naked without a wedding dress!... I'm always naked... Throughout this whole thing, I kept gripping that stone, rolling it around in my hands. I had not put it down all day. May it be a nervous twitch or some force driving me to hold it, I don't know. Shouldn't it be on a ring? A ring! I didn't have a promise ring, just this rock! Sure we bought wedding rings, but I didn't have a promise ring!... His mom was going to hate me, I knew it... It was then I heard the horns, the sound of trumpets. The Elite Four were hosting the wedding in our celebration, seeing it as a sign of the closer unification of humans and pokemon. It was then my mind went blank. I had no clue what to do.

A light suddenly enveloped me, the same light that changed me into a gardevoir, but why? As I changed, I felt panicked, fear enveloping my mind that, somehow, I would change into a gallade. No. I don't want to be a gallade; you can't make me! I loved who I was and nothing would change that! As the light died away, my breathing grew heavy, readied to weep, fearing what I would see in the mirror. I was a gallade, I knew it, a big masculine gallade that Aaron had never fallen for. When I saw myself, though... I... I had no words.

When Horus lead me to the alter, time seemed to slow down. At the alter stood Aaron, who looked absolutely stunned, his mouth opened a little and his blue eyes, those cute blue eyes, unable to comprehend what they saw. As I strode forth, I looked again at my body, all of it pure white except for my green hair and my heart piece, which now felt open to the world, split down the middle to show the image of a heart against my flat chest. My dress had turned into a great gown... a wedding dress... my wedding dress... When his mother saw me, I couldn't believe her reaction to me. Her hand cupped over a gawking smile, it was as if I was the most beautiful star in the sky; everybody seemed to think it. When I looked into Aaron's eyes, though, I knew it was true, his gawk turning into a dreamy smile. That cute, adorable sight, I couldn't look at it. I felt so embarrassed by it yet so filled with glee that he thought I was so beautiful, burying my face into Horus feathery arms an irresistible smile on my face, giggling like a little kirlia. When we finally reached the alter, I couldn't look at him for a moment, that dreamy look still on his face, but finally our eyes met and we almost lost ourselves within each other until the priest of the cathedral cough abruptly, a smile upon her face, drawing our attention away from one another only for the briefest moment. However, when she proclaimed "We are all gathered here to celebrate the union of two souls," we were gone again, looking at each other for what seemed like centuries, not wanting this moment between us to end. Finally, it was our turn to answer the ultimate questions.

"Do you, Aaron Olive, take this soul to be your lawfully wedded wife, to cherish and to hold him, to treat him when he is sad, to cure him when his is sick?"

"I do."

I just about lunged at him with a kiss, but I held myself.

"And do you, Danny, take this soul to be your lawfully wedded husband, to cherish and to hold him, to treat him when he is sad, to cure him when he is sick?"

I took hold of Aaron's hands and held them tight, pressing them against my open heart. Yes. Yes I do. The priest smiled at our admiration, though I never noticed, since we were lost again within each other.

"It is then settled! Under the decree of ancient law, and with the blessing of King Aldera, father of the forgotten princess, Laura, I pronounce these two souls to be joined until death as husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

I have kissed this same male a thousand times before, hundreds a day sometimes. I knew each and every curve on his lips. This kiss, though, felt so much different. In it, I felt the honor in his words, that no matter what, he would take care of me, shield me from the dangers against us, the same things I would do for him. He was not just my male now, but a loving, considerate husband, and I was not just his cute girl, but his loyal, caring wife. I am Danny Olive, a male gardevoir, and I am the luckiest wife ever.

**Thank you for reading my story, and I hope you liked it. If you want me to write about other pokemon (and they aren't all going have such graphic details), please comment in the review on which pokemon you would want me to write next. Also, check out the poll on my page and tell me if you want to me continue telling the tale of Danny and Aaron.**

**Look for the sequel one shot, A Gardevoir's New Life, now on Fanfiction!**


End file.
